The device relates to a passively activated valve for a spark ignition internal combustion engine to control evaporative emissions. This device can be designed to prevent the escape of hydrocarbons from the engine to the atmosphere through the air induction system. This device requires no control from the engine management system. This valve is a failsafe valve wherein the engine will always operate even upon a valve actuation failure.
Other types of systems for preventing evaporative emissions are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,228 to Confer et al discloses a low evaporative emissions integrated air fuel module the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. In addition other evaporation systems are known such as, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,770 to Woody, U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,191 to Braun et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,457 to Mancini et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,564 to Banasco and U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,115 to Busato et al the disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.